chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Europa (Mobius)
Europa was the name of one of the moons that orbited around the Mobian version of Jupiter, Zeus. The moon had the same name as Earth's version, which meant that the Terra Novans that explored Mobius' solar system chose to keep the name the same. The reason for this is uncertain. Mobius Europa's date of discovery was technically 2291 when the Terra Novan colony fleet started observing the solar system. It is quite possible that this version of Europa was discovered in Mobius' distant past when it was inhabited by its original Humans, but since this was over 12,000 years ago, virtually no record of such a discovery exists. Europa is in close proximity to Zeus, with the planet taking a large portion of the view. Europa has an icy surface which experiences a bitter -160 degrees Celsius at the equator and -220 at the poles. The ice is as hard as granite. Mobius' version of Europa is roughly the same size as Earth's version, 3100 kilometers in diameter. Europa is tidally locked to Zeus' surface, which meant that the planet's revolution was the same length as its day. Planetary Description Mobius' version of Europa was quite similar to Earth's in all respects except one - Earth's version of Europa was terraformed to support Human life. Europa in Mobius' universe was clearly not, retaining the cold hard surface, ultra-trace amount of atmosphere, and radiated landscape. Europa was likely created through accretion in the ancient past, with the moon gaining ice possibly through impacts of comets throughout the millennia. The ice flash-freezes in the environment, but through a quirk of its orbit, Europa's interior was heated through both the friction caused by its orbit, and the radiation that it recieved from Zeus. A lot of Mobius' Europa was covered by cracks in the ice that are known as lineae (literally translates to 'lines'). In regards to Earth's Europa prior to its terraformation, these cracks were caused probably by tidal forces between the moon and Zeus. A second theory was that the interior movement of the planet may have been different than the outer movement of the planet, which may have caused stress on the surface of the moon. What gives away the moon's activity is that these cracks can be filled in and recracked, usually in the same orientation. Other types of geological features on the planet are 'Chaos', which are areas where the relative smoothness of Europa's surface gives way to a jumbled mass of ice that can be equated to rough mountain ranges on the moon. There are many chaos on Europa's surface, which are some of its most recognizable features. Chaos are features where there are pools of water located underneath, possibly a sign of ice heaving as melted ice has tried to escape into space, instead flash freezing and becoming a chaos. Mobius' Europa has a global ocean underneath the icy crust just as Earth's ocean does. Mobius' Europa was also in posession of something that Earth's didn't have - life. Animals that resembled squid dart blissfully through the water, ignorant of the world outside of their protective covering. This means that the ocean of Europa was naturally rich in life, an entire ecosystem. Underwater vents must have been able to heat the oceans enough to allow chemical reactions to occur that would create life. While life does exist on Earth's Europa, it was imported. Development Mobius' Europa was visited in the time when Mobius was inhabited by Humans 12,000 years ago. It is possible that these Humans had a space program active at the time where other planets in the Mobius system were visited and colonized. Europa was one of these worlds, and it was where a research facility known as Twilight Station was established. This facility was constructed for research that was not clear as no records from that period have been found. Twilight Station lay dormant after the Xorda annihilated Humanity on Mobius 12,000 years ago. In the 24th Century, a group of colonists from Earth accidentally arrived in this alternate solar system. Eventually, part of them found Twilight Station, and made use of it. The Echidna race also were present on this station, probably coexisting with Humans on the station. When Darwin's Plague struck, the researchers of Twilight were victim to both the plague, and their own creation, the One. In 3234, a group of researchers led by Doctor Eugene Wei invesitgated Twilight after getting signals from the moon. They were not aware of the station at first, but analysis showed that it was indeed there. Dr. Wei and his team investigated this facility, only to encounter the One, later destroying the power source of the facility, which may have done damage to the Station itself. With Twilight shut down, there is no active structure on the moon. Appearances *Journal of Sally Acorn (First Appearance) Category:Planet Category:Moon